Fierce Impact
by HiddenAmongShadows
Summary: One shot request for my close friend and soul sister Luneara Eclipse. I hope you like it Chica! Lyca Fernandez is the newest TNA Knockout. She meets Matt HArdy and gets asked out but this gets on her mentor/father figure Mick Foley's nerves...


_**Okay, this is a oneshot for my very close friend and soulsister, Luneara Eclipse. Please bare with me. I never watch TNA, I'm a WWE fan. So if any of this soundz crappy or doesn't make sense, I apologize. I tried. lol But anywayz, I hope y'all like it, ESPECIALLY YOU LYCA! SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**_

* * *

><p>I had just finished up lacing up my boots. This was it! I was finally here in TNA. I was pretty pumped since my first match was next. Yeah, I was losing to Angelina Love but at least I was wrestling! I looked at myself in the mirror once more before leaving the locker room. One thing I really liked about TNA is that I was able to pick my own theme music. I chose 'This Is the New Shit' by Marilyn Manson.<p>

As soon as I heard my music, I walked out and acknowledged the fans. I didn't get much of a reaction but that was because I'm new. The few who had cheered for me probably noticed me from SHIMMER since that's the promotion I came from. As usual I did cartwheels down to the ring, ending with a somersault. I slid into the ring and waited for my opponent. She did her entrance and got into the ring.

Angelina grabs me by the hair as the bell rings but I slap her hard with a boot to the face. I go for a clothesline but Angelina blocks it with her arm and then nails me with a series of Forearms. Angelina attempts to whip me into the corner but I reverse it and then charge at Angelina. She gets her boot up and then gets her boot up again as I charge again, but this time I grab her by the feet and swing her legs into the ropes. I then grab her by the back and slam her hard to the mat! I grab Angelina by the head and slam her into the mat repeatedly, scoring a near fall. I grab her but Angelina fights me off only to have me nail her with a series of Knee Strikes to the face and then a Swinging Neckbreaker. I wrap my legs around Angelina's head and repeatedly slam Angelina's head into the mat. I get a series of near falls. I argue with the referee which allows Angelina time to recover and hit me with a Jawbreaker. Angelina then ducks a clothesline from me and repeatedly grabs me by the hair and slams me to the mat. She follows up with a Running Clothesline and then she hits the Botox Injection! I nail Angelina from and go for a cover. 1...2...NO Angelina still kicks out! I go Ferocious Impact but Angelina counters into the Lights Out! 1...2...3 and Angelina wins it!

She rolls out of the ring as I sell her move. I wait a little while before finally heading to the back.

"Hey. Not bad for your first match." Somebody said as I walked back. I turned to look at a guy whom I recognized as Matt. He smiled at me and I returned it.

"Thanks. You're Matt." I reply. "I lost though."

"That doesn't matter." He chuckled. "It was still a nice match to watch."

"Thanks again." I chuckled.

"No problem. So what's your name?"

I blushed slightly but held out my hand. "I'm Lyca, Lyca Fernandez."

"Nice to meet you Lyca." He smiled, shaking my hand. "I'm Matt. But I guess you already know that."

I nodded.

"So, Lyca are you busy Friday night?"

I smiled. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes I am." He grinned. "So what do you say?"

"I'll let you know." I smirked. And with that I walked off.

Wow. It's my first day in TNA and already I'm getting asked out by hot guys! This is awesome! I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I accidently bumped into somebody.

"Oh my god! I am so Sorry! I didn't—" I stopped when I saw who it was and grinned. "Foley!"

"Oh, hey kiddo!" He exclaimed pulling me into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here now. Today is my first day."

"That's great! Welcome aboard!"

I smiled at his welcome. Years ago I was trained by Foley and through my training we had grown close. When he saw me fighting in an Indy match he offered to take me under his wing .I'm is very family oriented and see Foley as the father I never had. It was great being in the same company now so I can spend more time with him.

"So, how is everything going so far?" He asked.

"Well I lost my first match. But Matt complimented me on how well I did and asked me out for Friday."

"Wait, Matt? As in Matt _Hardy_?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Lyca, sweetie, those Hardy boys are a little….wild. I'd prefer if you don't get involved with them. Okay?"

I frowned but nodded. "Okay. Well I have to go get changed."

And with that I walked off toward the locker room.

**Foley POV**

As Lyca walked off to get changed, I walked off to go find Matt. I found him and walked over.

"Hey there, Matt."

He looked at me and smiled. "Oh, hey Foley. What's up?"

"I heard you asked Lyca out on a date."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well see, I trained Lyca. She'll like a daughter to me. Now I like you Matt. You're a good kid, but I'd really appreciate it if you left Lyca alone."

"But Foley, Lyca and I are both adults. I respect the fact that you're like a father to her but I like her so I asked her out."

I looked at him for a second before responding.

"Okay. I'll make you a deal."

"Okay?"

"We'll have a one-on-one match. If you win, you can date Lyca. But if I win, you have to leave her alone. Got it?" I offered.

He pondered this for a moment before holding out his hand. "Deal." I shook it and smiled.

We both talked to the production crew and were able to get the match for that night. Afterwards we found Lyca and told her. She was okay with it and watched from backstage.

Foley takes down Matt with that Mandible Claw. Foley tries for a Piledriver on Matt and is successful. Matt tries for a 2nd Rope Leg Drop on Foley and is successful. Foley gets hit with an Overhand Punch by Matt. Matt hits Foley with that 2nd Rope Leg Drop. Foley does some damage to Matt with that Elbow Drop. Matt tries to counter, but to no avail as Foley hits the Stomp. Matt takes down Foley with that Front Kick. Matt catches Foley by surprise with a Side Effect. Foley tries to counter, but to no avail as Matt hits the Overhand Punch. Foley gets hit by Foley with a Clothesline. Foley gets hit by Foley with a Tornado DDT. Matt catches Foley by surprise with a Tornado DDT. Matt hits Foley with that Clothesline. Foley attempts to take a breather, but Matt doesn't let up and instead hits Foley with an Overhand Punch. Matt goes for the cover on Foley and hooks the leg. Matt has Foley's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! TWO! Foley shoots a shoulder up and gets out of Matt's pin attempt. Matt hits Foley with that Overhand Punch. Matt tries for a Tornado DDT on Foley and is successful. Matt gets hit by Matt with a Stomp. Foley tries to counter, but to no avail as Matt hits the Moonsault. Foley drops down and goes for the cover on Matt. Foley has Matt's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! Matt shoots a shoulder up and gets out of Foley's pin attempt. Foley measures up Matt and hits the Piledriver. Foley catches Matt by surprise with a Back Suplex. Foley tries for a Back Suplex on Matt and is successful. Foley catches Matt by surprise with a Haymaker. Foley hits Matt with that Mandible Claw. I think that Matt is setting Foley up for the Twist of Fate. Matt measures up Foley and hits the Overhand Punch. Matt does some damage to Foley with that Front Kick. Foley gets hit with a Tornado DDT by Matt. Foley gets hit by Foley with a Tornado DDT. Matt measures up Foley and hits the Front Kick. Matt catches Foley by surprise with a Moonsault. Foley gets hit by Foley with a 2nd Rope Leg Drop. Foley gets hit with a Clothesline by Matt. Foley gets hit with a Front Kick by Matt. There it is! Matt hits Foley with the Twist of Fate! Matt measures up Foley and hits the Clothesline. Foley attempts to take a breather, but Matt doesn't let up and instead hits Foley with a Tornado DDT. We could see the Twist of Fate here! There it is! Matt hits Foley with the Twist of Fate! Foley attempts to take a breather, but Matt doesn't let up and instead hits Foley with a Tornado DDT .Foley gets hit with a Side Effect by Matt. There it is! Matt hits Foley with the Twist of Fate! There it is! Matt hits Foley with the Twist of Fate! Matt catches Foley by surprise with an Overhand Punch. Matt rolls up Foley and tries for a pin. Matt has Foley's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE! TWO! THREE! That's it!

Matt acknowledged the crowd; I sold his victory until it was time to go backstage. When I got there, Matt and Lyca were talking excitedly when Matt turned to me and shook my hand. "Good match."

"Good match." I smiled. He walked away to get changed as Lyca turned to me and grinned.

"You let him win. Didn't you?"

"What? Of course not!"

She looked at me and I caved.

"Okay, okay! I let him win!" I chuckled. She pulled me into a hug and I hugged back.

"Thanks Foley." She whispered.

"Anytime kiddo."


End file.
